A Free Show
by Nasexsavkifs
Summary: Grell has to stay at the Phantomhive Estate for a while after Will confiscated his death scythe, so Grell decides to take advantage of the opportunity he has to being even closer to Sebastian.


It was a fine evening in the Phantomhive residence. The sun was setting, the chores were all done, and the handsome butler, Sebastian, was taking a shower. This was an opportunity that Grell could simply never miss. Ever since Grell was deemed a disgrace of a grim reaper, he lost his home, therefore he was force to stay at the Phantomhive residence until he got his act together. Of course, he could never refuse an opportunity to be even closer to Sebastian.  
And it just so happened that Grell had an acquaintance who was quite tech-savvy. He persuaded this acquaintance of his to create a miniature surveillance camera that could be connected to a computer wirelessly and be easily hidden from view. Grell connected this camera to a black part of the black and white checkered tiles in the shower, all so that he can sneak a peek on Sebastian when he's showering. Right now, he was sitting at a desk in his bedroom, watching the free show on his laptop.  
At the moment, Sebastian was washing out his hair several times, exciting the red-head greatly. Unfortunately for him, however, Mey-Rin chose that moment to enter his room. It really wasn't very smart having the door wide open.  
"Grell, what are you watching"? Mey-Rin asked the reaper.  
The bespeckled maid walked over to the desk and had a look at the screen. She blushed bright red when she saw what was on the screen.  
"I-is that..."? She stammered.  
Grell nodded, "Yep, the one and only".  
"How did you get that"?! Mey-rin demanded.  
"I should be asking you what you're doing in my room, uninvited", he said, never taking his eyes away from the computer screen.  
"I've come to deliver you the wine that you requested".  
Grell blinked for a moment, and then gasped, "Ah, yes! Thank-you very much".  
He grabbed the glass of wine out of her hand, while she continued to watch. After a moment, Grell turned around to look at the maid.  
"What's the matter? Would you like to watch too"?  
Mey-rin blushed uncontrollably and stammered incoherently.  
Grell grinned at her, "Feel free, fellow fangirl".  
Mey-rin was going to question the red-head's choice of words, but chose not to. Her nose bled when Sebastian dropped the soap and bent down, exposing his rear. Grell giggled as he watched the live video.  
Just then, they heard footsteps near the door, and in came Madam Red and Ran-Mao. They both blushed when they saw what was on the computer screen. Grell turned around to look at them.  
"Hello, ladies. Care to join us"?  
Madam red grinned devilishly, "Don't mind if we do".  
The two ladies stood right behind Grell and Mey-rin and watched the video.  
"Wow, what a physique! I always noticed it, but now it's just amazing! Don't you agree"? Madam Red turned to Ran-Mao.  
"Yes", she nodded.  
"Hey, I didn't know Sebastian wore nail polish. And that's a pretty cool tattoo he's got on his hand as well", Mey-rin noted.

As the four of them watched, their perverted looks turned to sadness, except for Grell.  
"Awww... it's over", Mey-rin whined.  
"Don't worry, we can replay it", Grell rewound the video to the beginning.  
As they re-watched the video, they didn't notice a certain dark-haired butler enter the room.  
"Good evening".  
They jumped out of their skins and, very slowly, they turned around and looked up at Sebastian.  
"And what might you be watching"? he asked them as he walked over to the computer.  
"NONONONONO"! They shouted in unison, but they were too late, for when Sebastian's gaze fell on the screen, his smirk dropped off his face.  
"And what might this be"? he demanded.  
"Well, you see, Bassy, an acquaintance of mine created this tiny camera which I built into the wall of your shower so that I could watch you", he fiddled with his two fingers.  
"Hmmm... I see".  
Damn, he's still got that serious look in his eyes.  
"Well, you will all best be prepared for a surprise for you all in the future", he grinned evily at them and strode off, noting the flushed looks behind him.  
Trust them to get the wrong idea.


End file.
